1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to business forms presses, and more particularly, to a mechanism for folding a continuous web of paper into stacks after the press operations have been completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the field of business forms presses to provide folder-stackers at the output end of a business forms press. Such presses are characterized by the provision of a plurality of mechanical units effecting various operations on a continuous web of paper. Such units usually include printing towers, a perforator, a numbering unit, a lateral slitter, and a folder-stacker unit. These operations are conducted at very high speeds and must be well synchronized.
The folder design is extremely critical to the speed, since a typical design employs a pendulum lever construction. The folder is the weak link on the press as far as speed is concerned. Typically a folder for a business forms press comprises a pendulum chute extending transversely across the path of the web which is driven by a crank arm connected to a link arm which in turn is connected to a drive wheel for actuating the reciprocating pendulum motion of the chute. Of course, the higher the speed of the press, the more difficult it is to select materials and design for the delivery chute of the folder. Presently, for instance, a carbon fiber composite is used in the construction of the chute. However, present folder designs impede the progrress of such presses toward higher speeds.